<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Could Carry You All Day by SJ_Sixx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431864">I Could Carry You All Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ_Sixx/pseuds/SJ_Sixx'>SJ_Sixx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chronic Illness Readers [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>00's Music, 90's Music, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Def Leppard - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Hakuna Your Non-Existent Tatas, Nice Armitage Hux, Other, Romantic Fluff, Song references, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wheelchairs, someone give this man a hug, stupid jokes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ_Sixx/pseuds/SJ_Sixx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>aka Please Insert Less Crappy Title Here</p>
<p>Be aware there is a lot of song references. I have no regret.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chronic Illness Readers [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/735423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Could Carry You All Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ensign! Will you keep the laughter down?!”</p>
<p>I stifled my laughter as Phasma looked over, and grinned at her instead.</p>
<p>“Sorry!”</p>
<p>Julian sniggered from next to me, before whispering, “they see you rollin’, they hatin’…”</p>
<p>I cracked up again, and Phasma shook her head.</p>
<p>“Honestly, I work with children…”</p>
<p>She walked off, and we continued down the hall, heading towards lunch.</p>
<p>“So, how’s the new chair treating ya?” he asked.</p>
<p>“It’s good! But still a pain when it comes to queuing for food, you would think they would put a menu down at my level.” I replied.</p>
<p>“Would make sense,” he chuckled, “maybe you should mention it to Hux?”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, and be demoted to sanitation for a week? Hard pass.”</p>
<p>“Ahh c’mon, you know he fancies you too much for that.”</p>
<p>“Julian, we’ve had this conversation about a million and one times, from Kriff sake. He does not fancy me.”</p>
<p>“Nah, he does. He cannot keep his eyes off you. He wants you to touch his tra-la-la… his ding-ding-dong.”</p>
<p>We both lost it again, causing the passing troopers to stare at us, before hurrying away.</p>
<p>“The fact someone made a song with those lyrics,” I said, wiping the tears away.</p>
<p>“I know,” Julian looked dead at me as we entered the canteen.</p>
<p>We grabbed some food and soon found a table, eating our meal.</p>
<p>“And every time we kiss, I reach for the frrrriiieeeesssss!” I sang, waving a chip in front of his face.</p>
<p>He laughed, pushing my hand away so he could eat his own food.</p>
<p>“You’re just pure chaos, you know that?”</p>
<p>“Yup,” I said, popping it in my mouth, “don’t pretend you don’t love it.”</p>
<p>He shook his head, “you got the medic’s this afternoon?”</p>
<p>“Aye. Review of the meds, physiotherapy, all that jazz.”</p>
<p>“Same doctor?”</p>
<p>“No,” I said, chewing on my burger, “something happened to my old one. Dunno what. He was there, and then, poof, gone. Shame, he was rather attractive.”</p>
<p>“It was Hux. Bet you a drink. He got rid of them so he could be your new doctor. Doctor of luuuuuuuvvee.”</p>
<p>“Doctor Hux, Hux, calling Doctor Hux, Doctor Hux, Doctor Hux, wake up now!”</p>
<p>We collapsed into peals of laughter, just as Hux walked in. at the sight of him, I had to press my lips together to stop any more laughter.</p>
<p>“Tra-la-la…” muttered Julian under his breath.</p>
<p>I elbowed him, a small snort of laughter escaping, before composing myself as Hux came over.</p>
<p>“Something funny, Ensign?”</p>
<p>“Just a little joke about me not being able to read the menu, sir,” I said chirpily, “too high up.”</p>
<p>He glanced over, and pursed his lips.</p>
<p>“Hmm.”</p>
<p>He said nothing else, but headed to get his food and left the canteen.</p>
<p>“You are gonna get me fired at this rate,” I said.</p>
<p>“Nah. He’ll get you to touch his ding-ding-dong before that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, everything seems to be fine,” the doctor put her tools down, looking at me, “muscle strength isn’t diminishing, keeping up with your exercises?”</p>
<p>“Aye, I try do them once a day,” I said, settling myself back in my chair.</p>
<p>“Good. Well, you can skip them for tonight. You need to rest. Your medication will continue on as normal, I’ll authorise the prescription to continue. Anything else?”</p>
<p>“Not that I can think of.”</p>
<p>“Good. If you do, just sent a memo to the office, I’ll pick it up.”</p>
<p>I nodded, saying farewell as I headed out, down the corridor and towards my chamber.</p>
<p>“Hey!”</p>
<p>I turned around to see Julian running towards me, and quirked an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Hey, you’ll never guess,” he puffed as he reached me.</p>
<p>“What, that blonde you’ve been pining over finally said hello?” I asked sarcastically.</p>
<p>“No, I wish. No, I was just passing the canteen, when General Hux called me in. He asked me what height your chair was.”</p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p>“Dude, he’s actually putting a second menu board down there so you can read it. He’s actually doing that.”</p>
<p>I blinked, “good Grevious, he’s actually listening to his staff. Someone make a note of the date.”</p>
<p>“Oh for the love of Vader, I’m telling you, he fancies you!”</p>
<p>I laughed at that, “putting a menu down at my eye level does not mean fancying me, Jules. It means he’s doing something decent.”</p>
<p>“When has he ever done something like that for anyone else? Roll your ass into his life and claim his.”</p>
<p>I shook my head, “maybe in my dreams. For now.”</p>
<p>“Anyway, the party is next week. You coming?”</p>
<p>“Maybe. You know parties are awkward in the chair.”</p>
<p>“Aww c’mon…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>One week later</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Julian, it’s a menu. It’s been there a week. Hakuna your non-existent tatas.”</p>
<p>“I’m telling you…”</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes as I wheeled up to the end of the hatch, where it was lower, “hiya, can I get a jacket potato with beans please?”</p>
<p>The lady nodded, and put the food on the tray, moving to come out to carry it to my table.</p>
<p>“I can take that.”</p>
<p>All three of us looked to see Hux there, waiting.</p>
<p>“G-General!” The lady squeaked.</p>
<p>“Please, hand it to me. As well as my own.”</p>
<p>She gave him the trays, and he looked to us.</p>
<p>“Where are you sitting?” he asked.</p>
<p>We pointed to our table, stunned, and he followed us over, placing my tray down.</p>
<p>“T-T-Thank you, General.” I said, looking up at him.</p>
<p>“You are welcome. Will you, be attending the gathering tonight?”</p>
<p>“I, I don’t know…”</p>
<p>“Maybe I will see you there. Have a good afternoon.”</p>
<p>He walked off, carrying his tray, and Julian looked straight at me.</p>
<p>“Don’t, say a word, or I will run over your foot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>I throw my sandwich in the air sometimes, saaaying ayyyy-oooo, garlic mayyooooo!”</em></p>
<p>I laughed as Julian sang the words off key, before elbowing him in the waist.</p>
<p>The party was in full swing. Punch was flowing. And I was actually enjoying myself. Every now and then, Julian would jump on my chair as I did donuts on the floor, but it seemed to get the rest of the crew going. I even saw Phasma in the corner, helmet off and in a black dress, talking to Ren, who was in an all black suit. Turned out the man knew how to have a good time.</p>
<p>The only one I had not seen was Hux. I was slightly disappointed, but I knew that maybe this wasn’t his thing.</p>
<p>“SHAKE, SHAKE, SHAKE, SHAKE, SHAKE IT!” Julian grabbed my chair, pushing me into the room, and spinning me around in a circle, me laughing,</p>
<p>“Ya gonna knacker my wheels at this rate!”</p>
<p>“Maybe you should stand up then!”</p>
<p>“You’re not worth the energy, nor the morning pain, mate!”</p>
<p>“Ooofff! Low blow!”</p>
<p>It was at this point, someone tapped Julian on the shoulder. He turned around, and I saw the blonde man.</p>
<p>“If I may steal your partner?” Dinjan asked lightly, grinning.</p>
<p>“Take him! He’s all yours!” I chucked, pushing Julian into him.</p>
<p>I rolled over to the side of the room, watching in amusement, before my communicator went off in my pocket. Pulling it out, expecting it to be a message from Julian freaking out, my eyebrows shot up in surprise as I saw who it was from.</p>
<p>“<em>I’m sorry I have been unable to attend the gathering, however, if you would please like to make your way to the observation deck, I have something to show you. – A. Hux”</em></p>
<p>Kriffing hell.</p>
<p>I glanced back to Julian, before leaving the room, catching Phasma’s eye, who winked at me, nudged Ren and jerked her head at me. Ren looked over, and gave a thumbs up, grinning. I shrugged back, and left the room, heading to the deck.</p>
<p>The halls were empty as I wheeled down, everyone either at the gathering, asleep, or on night shift. As I reached the deck, I saw him there, standing at ease, facing the window. He was dressed in a black suit, hair slicked back, not one strand out of place.</p>
<p>“General?” I asked softly.</p>
<p>He turned, and as he saw me, a genuine smile pulled at his lips, surprising me.</p>
<p>“You came.” He said softly.</p>
<p>“Y-Yeah… what did you want to show me?” I replied, wheeling to stand next to me.</p>
<p>He cleared his throat, “it has come to my attention, that of late, I have been feeling, affection for you, ensign. And, that, you have similar feelings.”</p>
<p>I was taken aback; was I really hearing this?</p>
<p>“Yeah… I do,” I said, rubbing the back of my neck, before looking at him, “wait, did you replace my doctor?”</p>
<p>He turned bright red at the question, before coughing nervously, “I-I-I was concerned, medical standards… patient safety and regards…”</p>
<p>I laughed, “oh I owe Julian a drink now.”</p>
<p>“Anyway, whilst, I was not able to make the gathering, I, I did want to see you.”</p>
<p>“Why couldn’t you?”</p>
<p>He looked at his feet, before replying, “whilst I could say I am not a fan of social situations, I, I wished to have a dance with you. Just, me and you.”</p>
<p>“I, I can’t.”</p>
<p>He looked at me, crestfallen.</p>
<p>“I did not mean to offend you, maybe I got the wrong signals…” he started.</p>
<p>“Oh stars no! No, your feelings are entirely reprocated! I would love to dance. It’s just… the chair, I can’t really stand without aid… and the, pain, the next day…”</p>
<p>“That does not bother me.”</p>
<p>His hands were on mine, helping me up. My legs wobbled, unsteady, and I found myself leaning into him, arms around my waist, mine linked around his neck. We smiled sheepishly at each other, before he pressed a button.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Here I am, I'm in the wrong bed again…”</em>
</p>
<p>“Def Leppard?” I asked.</p>
<p>“It may surprise you, but I was a slight rebel in my youth,” he smirked, “I still enjoy them to this day.”</p>
<p>I chuckled, before he slowly lead me around the deck, careful not to go too fast, mindful of his footing. He held me like I was lighter than air, securely. I found myself relaxing into his arms, smiling up at him.</p>
<p>“You look so wonderful in the light of the galaxy.” He murmured.</p>
<p>“And you look very handsome,” I said, tapping his nose.</p>
<p>He laughed, before pulling me closer, so I rested my head on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Does this count as a date?” I mumbled.</p>
<p>“I would say so. If that is ok with you?”</p>
<p>“More than ok, General.”</p>
<p>“Please… it’s Armitage.”</p>
<p>He fell silent against, resting his chin on the top of my hair, humming along to the music.</p>
<p>“Baby, let the moment take your heart away,” he sang softly.</p>
<p>“Oh, I did. Even if I will pay for it the next day.”</p>
<p>“I’ll gladly take full responsibility for that,” he whispered.</p>
<p>“Excellent, so you’ll deal with my pain and aches tomorrow?” I joked.</p>
<p>“If it means I can dance with you, I’ll deal with it all,” he smiled, “I’ll even carry you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah right. I’d like to see you try.”</p>
<p>“Oh really?”</p>
<p>Before I could react, he had swept me off my feet, cradling me bridal style. I gasped, arms locked around his neck, and he smirked at me.</p>
<p>“Does this count?”</p>
<p>“Y-Yeah, now put me down before you hurt yourself.”</p>
<p>He laughed, “what are you talking about, precious? It’s like carrying nothing. I could carry you all day.”</p>
<p>He continued to sway on the spot, holding me close. I found myself relaxing into him, my head returning to his shoulder as the music played.</p>
<p>“I-I love you, precious.”</p>
<p>I looked into his face, and grinned.</p>
<p>“I love you too, Armi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*Extended Ending*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“<em>Where did you go?! One second you were there, then the next, poof, gone with the wind!”</em></p>
<p>“I got distracted, Julian. Had to go deal with some pressing business.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oooo and what business would that be?? Something along the lines of the general kind?”</em>
</p>
<p>“Mind out the gutter, mate.”</p>
<p>There was a chuckling next to me.</p>
<p>
  <em>“And who is that I can hear laughing? Is that business?”</em>
</p>
<p>“I swear to Vader, I will run over your foot next time I see you.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’ll be sure to wear steel toe caps. Well, I’ll leave you to deal with business. Talk later!”</em>
</p>
<p>The phone went dead, and I rolled my eyes, putting it back on the side cabinet as I sank back into the silken sheets. The arm around me pulled me close, and I sighed as I relaxed into Hux’s side.</p>
<p>“How is your pain, precious?” he asked softly.</p>
<p>“Bearable.”</p>
<p>“Anything I can do to help?”</p>
<p>“Maybe a bath?”</p>
<p>“Only if I can join you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>